In the past, a method for obtaining a three-dimensional modeled object by stacking a resin material and the like has been known. For example, various methods such as a stereolithography, a powder sintering method, and a fused deposition modeling (FDM) method are proposed, and are practically utilized.
For example, the stereolithography is excellent in fine modeling and accurate size expression, and is widely spread. The method makes a three-dimensional modeled object as follows. First, a modeling stage is mounted within a tank which is filled with a liquid photocurable resin, and a cured layer of a desired pattern is made by irradiating the photocurable resin on the modeling stage with an ultraviolet laser. The cured layer of one layer is made in this way, and then the modeling stage is lowered as a degree of one layer, an uncured resin is introduced onto the cured layer, and a new cured layer is stacked up on the cured layer by irradiating the photocurable resin with the ultraviolet laser in the same manner. By repeating the operation, a three-dimensional modeled object is obtained. Moreover, in the powder sintering method, a modeling stage is mounted within a tank which is filled with powder of resin, metal, ceramic or glass, and the powder on the modeling stage is irradiated with a laser of a semiconductor or the like, and a cured layer of a desired pattern is manufactured by softening and deforming.